Inkjet printers using water based inks, sometimes called latex inks, can print on a wide range of substrates. To improve durability of the printed image, after the ink is applied the wet substrate is heated and then cooled (or allowed to cool) to dry and cure the ink. Many print substrates deform during printing, drying and curing. Plastic based print substrates usually contract when heating up and expand when cooling down. Paper based print substrates expand and contract in response to changes in moisture content more so than in response to temperature changes. In either case, latex printers must account for changes in the print substrate during printing, drying and curing.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.